Aeolus
Aeolus is a disaster dragon (a hybrid of the green and gray dragons lineage) and leader of the Vulture horde, that's dedicated to bringing about the extinction of the human race around the world. He is 451 years old and 17' 6" in height. Bam is his only known cousin in the RP. Personality Being the leader of the Vulture horde, Aeolus uses his calculative mind to get intel on the situation and his enemies before planning out his strategy to defeat them. He has a really strong hatred for humans after everything they've done to him and his kind. Not even dragon rights activists and supporters are safe as Aeolus believes that there's no good in them or there is, they'll become bad eventually. Abilities Being a mixed breed of dragon, Aeolus has inherited the ability from his green father to cause earthquakes, while he has gotten his lightning breath and tornado spell from his mother. Story Before the Spell Aeolus was born into a clan of aristocratic dragons. Over 4 centuries ago, his clan was having a family reunion and young Aeolus was playing around with his sister, Selena, Bam, and an unnamed hatchling. He overhearded few elders brooding over times getting worse. Aeolus felt worried about the possiblity of having a dark future in his lifetime, but then the other hatchlings got his mind off it and they resumed playing. Later, his father makes an announcement to the whole clan about an ode to all their lost loved ones as well as promise of a bright future that would one day come for all of dragonkind. Pretty soon, the party gets crashed as the human soldiers raid the Gallion clan's territory and kills Aeolus's father and well as some others. His mother tries to flee the event of the attack with her two children, but tragically Selena gets killed by a gunshot and the mother's escape gets thwarted by a rocket launcher injuring her. Aeolus and his mother along with some of the other clanmates gets captured and taken into slavery. Up to the day of the Spell, Aeolus has gone through many things that have worsened his view of humanity. For one, his mother died from overwork and exhaustion. Then a man once befriended him and used to be anti-slavery, until he became corrupt slaver and and destroyed Aeolus's trust in him. He has also been tricked by false dragon sympathizers who promised him freedom, only then to stolen from his previous slaver and to be currently owned to the lying slave thief. These two event have made Aeolus distrust even the friendliest of humans as well. Later, he met a magi dragoness named Atlas and her sister, Flarina, after they was sold to his master. The sisters befriended him and the three worked alongside each other until the dragonesses were takenn to Rudvich. During that time, Aeolus and Atlas were forced to breed with one another to produce an egg that would be put on auction to be sold, much to Atlas's dismay. Decades later after the sisters were sold away, Aeolus received a telepathic communication from The Spell On the night of the spell, Aeolus Relationships Atlas - A friend and fellow slave of Aeolus before she got purchased and taken to Rudvich. Bam - Aeolus's cousin Rina - Zeditha - a temporary recruit who joined the Vulture horde until she discovered Aeolus's atrocities towards the humans. She opposes his genocidal mission. Category:Dragons